Before She Leaves
by ILoveHLaurie
Summary: House gets stuck in an elevator, and he realises how much he needs Cameron in his life. Can he get to her and tell her how he feels before she leaves? A smidge of fluff too! Hameron :
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I think I wrote this in about 2 hours, but it just popped into my head and I had to write it down! I'm not sure whether I should go for a short sequel, but please read and tell me what you think. It's a bit romantic, but it's just what we need with these rainy days! Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House MD or any of the characters, but I would like to own Hugh Laurie one day?**

* * *

**Before She Leaves**

_"We're looking at bad weather tonight folks, so don't forget your coat and umbrellas if you're heading out this evening..." _

The weatherman was droning on about how hard it was going to rain, and House had tuned out a long time ago. It had been a bad day, not to mention a bad week, for him. There was one thing on his mind and it wasn't going away. Cameron was leaving.

She was leaving for Seattle tonight, and House couldn't do anything to stop her. She was leaving to take up a job offer at another hospital, and to visit her parents. It had been organised for a few weeks now, but House had only found out this week. It had destroyed him. He'd spent most days locked in his office with his GameBoy and his iPod, blocking out the world and blocking out his feelings. However much he hated to admit it, Cameron had become his life. Even though she wasn't working for him, their little chats or their pointless banter kept him going. He felt good when she was around. He felt...happy. But now she was leaving for good, and he didn't know what to do.

He reminisced about the old days, when he would come in every morning to a fresh pot of coffee and her smiling face. It would always make him feel better. He never said much, but now he wished he had. He wished he'd spoke to her more, asked her how her weekend was or what she was doing that night. It was too late now. He remembered how he would sit in his office, his feet kicked up on the desk, watching her as she worked. Her brown curls tumbling across her shoulders and her smart clothes that fitted her perfectly. He couldn't get her out of his mind.

House shook his head, trying to forget everything. There was nothing he could do now as she would be leaving for the airport in about 5 hours. House decided that being at the hospital wasn't helping him forget, but he knew that a bottle of scotch at home would. He picked up his backpack, and headed out.

The elevator doors pinged open and he was met by 2 doctors and an elderly woman. He sighed, disappointed that he didn't have the elevator to himself, but he got in anyway. That awkward silence filled the elevator in no time, everyone smiling weakly at one another, no-one really knowing what to say. Who does in an elevator? House tapped his cane on the floor, wishing for it to speed up so he could get home. Suddenly, the elevator juddered to a halt. The lights flicked on and off and everyone staggered forward. The elderly woman let out a shriek and the elevator came to a complete stop.

"Damn it!" said House angrily. This was the last thing he needed.

"Great!" said one of the doctors sarcastically. "I have a patient!"

House turned to him, looking quite surprised.

"You have a patient and you think the elevator breaking down is a bad thing?"

The doctor nodded. "Well, yeah I guess..."

"Move out the way..." said House, shoving the doctor to the side with his cane so he could get to the buttons. He pushed the emergency button and waited for a voice.

"Hello, can I help you?" said a man's voice.

"Yes you damn well can...the elevator has got stuck between the 3rd and 2nd floor. I have a very large bottle of scotch waiting for me, so I'd appreciate it if you sent the fire department down here now." said House, loudly but calmly.

"Ok sir, the fire department will be with you soon."

House slid down the wall so he was sitting on the floor. The others looked at him as he made himself comfortable.

"What? We're going to be here for a while..."

"I have to see my granddaughter!" said the old lady, nearly in tears. The older doctor put his arm around her.

"It's alright...the fire department will be here soon and we'll be out in no time."

House rolled his eyes and the other doctors sat down on the floor too. They started talking while the old lady gathered herself. House's mind wandered to Cameron again. He checked his watch. _She'll be going to the airport in about 4 and a half hours. _He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall of the elevator and closed his eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked the woman, quite concerned. "You're not claustrophobic are you?"

"No, I'm alright I guess." said House with another sigh.

"You don't sound alright..."

"I've just got a lot on my mind." he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose to try and calm himself.

"I'm Cathy by the way..." she said, and then held out a box to House."Mint?"

"No...thank you."

After a few minutes of silence, the woman spoke again.

"Is it a woman?"

"What?"

"Is it a woman?" she repeated. "Are you thinking about a woman?"

"Yeah." he replied quietly, not wanting to embarrass himself.

"Well, I have one piece of advice for you, young man..."

"Oh yeah, what's that then?" said House, looking up with a slight smile on his face.

"Follow your heart and you won't go far wrong." She patted his knee gently and beamed at him. House thought about her words. If he followed his heart he'd be outside her flat telling her not to leave and that he loved her. _Did I just say love? Damn._ He'd be begging her to stay and he'd be telling her all the things that he'd wanted to say for years. But he wasn't. He was following his head and letting her go. It was probably for the best. It was Cameron; she could do so much better than a scruffy, sarcastic, old guy who used to be her boss. She deserved someone who would love her unconditionally, _I can love her unconditionally, _and someone who would treat her right and make her feel special everyday. She didn't need him. _I need her._

The time was passing slowly and the fire department still hadn't showed up. House checked his watch again. It was about 2 hours until Cameron should be leaving for the airport. House banged his head against the wall loudly.

"God, when are they gonna show up!" he shouted, getting more and more annoyed.

"When I get out of here..." said the youngest doctor "I'm going to ring my dad."

House looked at him.

"I haven't spoken to him in a year, but I don't know why I've been holding this grudge. He didn't mean to do what he did, and he's probably sorry. I need to speak to him again and I'm gonna do it when I get out."

House eyed him. He felt kind of jealous; jealous that he could forgive and forget so easily.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to go on that holiday with Derek. We've been saving for years, but we're not getting any younger. If I don't go now, I may never have the chance to see Europe. I'm going to take the trip that I've been dreaming about for so long before it's too late."

House glanced at Cathy. She was smiling widely and the others in the elevator. He was proud of her in a way, even though they had just met. He was proud that she wasn't going to waste her life. Maybe getting stuck in an elevator made people realise what they've been missing. As if on cue, thoughts of Cameron filled his mind again. His life was missing her. Then the older doctor spoke.

"When I get out, I'm going to tell Nicola that I love her. I'm going to tell her how much I need her in my life, because I don't think I can live without her. If I don't, I'm gonna lose her forever and I don't want that."

House knew how he felt. He knew what it felt like to love someone so much you could burst, but not being able to tell them. House envied that doctor. The doctor knew exactly what he wanted and he knew that he had to tell this Nicola before it was too late.

_Cameron..._

House put his face in his hands and then ran them through his hair, sighing deeply. He couldn't just let her walk away. He couldn't let her go without telling her how he felt. He had no idea how he was going to do that, but Cathy and Bob had made him realise what he wanted and what he needed. And that was Cameron. He wanted her more than anything else in the world. He wanted to feel her mouth on his and her skin against his finger tips. He wanted to wake up next to her every morning and kiss her goodnight before they went to sleep. He longed to make love to her and he hungered for her kiss.

"What about you Doctor House?"

"What?" said House, snapping out of his daydream.

"What are you going to do when you get out?"

House sighed. Now he knew what he had to do.

"I'm going..." he paused, unsure of what to say. "I'm going to tell her that I love her more than the world."

"Ahhh..." said Cathy, smiling at House. She didn't even know who or what he was talking about, but she knew that it was going to be hard for him. "Good for you!"

"I'm going to stop her from leaving and tell her how I feel. I need to. If I don't...I may never get her back."

Just as House uttered those last words, the lights flickered and the elevator juddered back into motion.

"Yay!" said Cathy and the doctors in unison. They helped Cathy to her feet and House sighed with relief. He checked his watch again. _Jesus, she's going to be leaving soon!_. The doors pinged open to find many worried people, including Cuddy, standing in the lobby. The doors had only just opened, but House was already half way towards the door.

"House, what's wrong!?" called Cuddy, but she didn't get a response as he was already out of the hospital. She sighed, wondering what he was up to. She knew he was distraught over Cameron leaving, and she didn't want him to do anything stupid.

"He's going to tell her he loves her." said Cathy smiling. Cuddy was a bit baffled, but she smiled, knowing where he was going.

* * *

House jumped on his bike, the rain pouring down hard on his back. It was cold and wet and House was getting drenched but he didn't care. All he knew was that he needed to get to her, and fast. The water cascaded over his face, and dribbled off his eyelashes. His shirt was almost transparent through the wet, and he was sure he'd get a cold, but he didn't give two damns. He needed to get to Cameron. It seemed like luck was on his side, ass almost every light was green and the streets were fairly empty. He sped along the streets, his mind whirring at 100 miles per hour. As he turned the corner of her street he saw a yellow cab parked outside her house. _Thank God she hasn't left yet._ As he drew closer to her house, he could see her coming walking down the steps with a large box in her hands. Just as House pulled up, she put the box in the cab. _No, no, no!_ House jumped off his bike as fast as he could, the rain thundering down on his body so hard that it was beginning to hurt. She was getting into the cab.

"Cameron!" he shouted at the top of his voice. He was limping as fast as he could towards the cab, but it pulled away.

"Don't leave." he whispered, sure that she was gone. He dropped his head, tears threatening to leave his eyes. He had lost her forever. Suddenly, the cab stopped and Cameron jumped out the side door. A flicker of hope shone in House's heart as she began to walk towards him.

"House, what are you doing? You're soaking wet!" she said, concern laced in her voice. As House got closer, he could see a lonely tear trickling down her face and he was sure it wasn't rain. Her eyes were red from crying, and he felt so guilty.

"I...I needed to see you." he said softly, trailing his hand down Cameron's arm, just wanting to prove to himself that she was there.

"House, what's wrong? I have to leave soon..." Cameron touched his face with her hand, gently rubbing the backs of her fingers across his stubbled chin. She was so glad he came. She was afraid he wouldn't and she would leave without saying a word. House could feel the emotion building up inside of him, and he was certain that he tears would soon start tumbling from his eyes.

"I needed to do this."

Before Cameron could say another word, House crashed his lips against hers. The warmth from her lips made the cold somehow disappear from his body. The rain was no longer an issue. House swept his fingers through her wet hair and stroked her gently, finally coming to rest on the small of her back. Her t-shirt was soaked through and he touched her cold back with his fingers, feeling the need to touch skin. Cameron kissed him back furiously, not ever wanting to stop. She had nearly gone, she had nearly left him. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, asking for permission to continue. Her lips parted of their own will and let House's warm mouth overthrow hers. She placed her arms around his neck, pulling him nearer. Her fingers laced through his short, wet hair, caressing his head and his lips moved all over hers. The kiss seemed to end before House wanted it too, but they needed air. He continued to place small kisses on her bottom lip as she caught her breath, not wanting it to end. He rested his forehead against hers and his eyes remained shut.

"Please..." he whispered "Please don't leave me...I can't lose you Allison..."

The use of her first name caught her attention and she pulled away to look at House. His piercing blue eyes were glistening under the street lights; water was trickling down his face. One arm was wrapped around her tightly as he caressed her cheek with the other hand.

"I have to leave...what about my job?" she said, tears building in her eyes. They were also building in House's eyes. After all this, was she still going to leave?

"Don't take it. You can't go..." His voice was wobbling, and he was becoming closer and closer to tears. Cameron noticed this and kissed him again gently to try and sooth him.

"I don't want you to go...because..."

"What?" she asked softly, caressing his cheek with her thumb.

"Because I love you Allison..."

Cameron inhaled sharply. That was all she needed to hear.

"I love you too..." she said, now tears tumbling from her eyes, mixing with the rain on her cheeks.

House took her lips in his once more, holding her so close to him it was impossible for them to be any closer. He held her so tight, afraid that if he let go she was going to disappear into the night. He lifted her up, holding her waist firmly. She smiled against his lips and held his wet face in her hands. Her lips were now hovering over his and his mouth remained open, begging her silently to kiss him again. She did so, stroking his cold face with her left hand and slipping her fingers underneath his dripping hair. House pulled back once more and looked her straight in the eyes while he placed her back down. Her green-blue eyes were shining in the dark, as water cascaded over her face.

"I need you more than anything in this world..." he whispered, cupping her face with his hands, and pushing loose hair away from her face with his thumbs. Now tears actually were escaping his eyes, but he hoped they'd be disguised as rain drops. His tears didn't go un-noticed by Cameron, and she understood how serious he was. He wanted this and she could tell how he felt.

"Don't go..." he whispered once more, resting his forehead against hers. He kissed it tenderly, tasting the rain on her skin. They were absolutely soaked to the skin and both were sure to get colds. Their t-shirts had become almost transparent and water was dripping from everywhere. House's wrinkled shirt was sticking to him, clinging to his skin as water ran off the sleeves.

"I'm not going anywhere. I want to stay with you..."

House smiled against her lips and kissed them once more. Then they heard a voice from behind them.

"Erm, I'm sorry to interrupt this romantic little scene, but I have another fare in 10 minutes so..."

"I'm not going anymore." said Cameron over her shoulder, not taking her eyes from House's.

"She's staying with me." said House proudly. "Now, if you'd be so kind to take her stuff back into the house."

The cab driver sighed and opened the trunk and began lugging stuff out. House turned back to Cameron again.

"I thought I was going to lose you..." he said softly, rubbing her watery cheeks, wet with rain and tears. The rain was beginning to ease, but was still drenching them. They had gone past the point of caring now.

"I thought I was going to lose _you_!" said Cameron, laughing slightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, now let's get inside before we both catch hyperthermia."

**The End :)**


	2. Reminder of sequel!

Reminder:

This is just a quick note to all you guys who subscribed to Before She Leaves, but not to me as an author, the sequel to Before She Leaves is now up. It's called Now She's Back.

I hope you like it and thanks for subscribing in the first place! :)

ILoveHLaurie x


End file.
